Question: $-2 \cdot f(-6) - 7 \cdot g(-7) = $
Explanation: Find ${f(-6)}$ and ${g(-7)}$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${f(-6) = 5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${g(-7) = -3}$ − 2 ⋅ f ( − 6 ) − 7 ⋅ g ( − 7 ) = − 2 ( 5 ) − 7 ( − 3 ) = − 10 + 21 = 11 \begin{aligned} -2 \cdot {f(-6)} - 7 \cdot {g(-7)} &= -2({5}) - 7({-3}) \\\\ &= -10 + 21 \\\ &= 11 \end{aligned}